


Happier Sunrise

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Afterlife, All the kinds of fluff!!, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff with a Happy Ending, Just...Chilling, New Year's Eve Special, Romantic Fluff, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: After the events of Escape the Night-Season 3, two fallen guests finally realize something that Everlock temporarily shut-out.





	Happier Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bird_Of_Scarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Of_Scarlet/gifts).



> For Bird_Of_Scarlet, because why not?

“Welp”.

 

Roi looks out over the dusky hills of Everlock.

 

“It’s almost New Year’s”.

 

Beside him, Teala nods.

 

“Yup”.

 

 

He’d never thought she was useless.

 

Not once.

 

Perhaps...if he’d managed to survive the challenge of the Snake Woman...would he have been able to save her from her _own_ dismal fate?

 

 

 

She’d never thought he was lacking when it came to being a hero.

 

Not once.

 

Perhaps...she should’ve said something when Nikita called him out like that?

 

Perhaps...he would still be alive?

 

 

 

Even in this uncertain time...

 

 

 

Love still blooms.

 

 

 

_Should I...?_

 

Roi’s arm lifted part-way, and hovered there for a second.

 

It then slid tentatively across Teala’s shoulders.

 

 

_...He just did that._

 

She’d thought he was nuts when he’d told her what he planned to do all day:

 

_So, because we’re ghosts now and there’s this really awesome Welcome sign that’s got a **perfect** view of the mountains, I thought I would just...sit up there all day!_

 

_All day? What if you have to go to the bathroom or something?_

 

_Don’t worry, I already went, and anyway I can hold it in if I have to._

 

_“If you have to “._

 

_Yeah!_

 

_...You do realize that if you fall, it’s still going to hurt._

 

_..._

 

_Yeah._

 

A dreamy look had crept into his eyes then.

 

_But I really want to see the sun come up._

 

_It'll be the perfect start to a new year!_

 

_Okay then, I’m coming with you._

 

 

_Really!?_

 

She had to admit, the mega-watt grin he’d flashed right then had been kind-of...adorable.

 

_Sure!_

 

She’d grabbed his hand in her own, and led the way there because who knew what he’d get side-tracked on otherwise?

 

_After all,_ somebody’s _gotta keep you from losing your balance and landing on Colleen and Safiya when they pass by!_

 

And now...

 

 

Here they were.

 

 

Together.

 

 

Getting ready for the new year to click into gear without them.

 

 

At least, as far as the rest of the world knew.

 

 

_Man...I know we’ve been good friends ever since we first met, but now I’m feeling like...I don’t know._

 

_That it’s becoming..._ more  _than that._

 

Teala was now low-key snuggling into his shoulder.

 

_Does she feel the same?_

 

He didn’t know.

 

 

“Hey, Teala?”

 

The former Super Spy raised heavy eyelids.

 

“Hm...?”

 

“Do you think we’re...a thing?”

 

She snapped wide-awake.

 

“Uh-

 

You think so?”

 

 

_Whew! Thought she was going to say ‘no’ for a second there!!_

 

Thank goodness she hadn’t!

 

_I guess...I’ve now gotta explain myself though...face, get ready to don your alter-ego:_ Super Tomato!!

 

 

“...Yeah”.

 

He nodded...and nodded.

 

And kept nodding.

 

“I think so”.

 

“Since...we first met?”

 

She looked down at her fingertips.

 

“Um...probably!”

 

A bubble of nervous laughter escaped.

 

“I think I knew you would say that...somehow...”

 

 

Okay.

 

It was official.

 

He was _definitely_ into her.

And...

 

She was _maybe-sorta_ into him, too?

 

 

Okay.

 

_Don’t freak out..._

 

_Yes, you’re into him._

 

Just...

 

_Embrace it at this point._

 

Besides,

 

_You knew this was gonna happen the minute he actually gave two shiz about you being slowly poisoned to death._

 

_It’s not like you didn’t see it coming..._

 

 

But did he like her too?

 

 

“Teala, I’m going to say something completely insane. Are you ready?”

 

His heart was pounding in his chest, and rattling his ribs all over the place!

 

 

It was great!!

 

 

“Yeah”.

 

 

He didn’t even bother taking the deep breath that other lovers did before confessing.

 

 

He just went ahead and did it.

 

 

“I really, really, _really_ like you!

 

As in, the love kind!!”

 

 

She almost fell off the top of the sign!

 

 

“Whoa!”

 

Roi reached out to grab her-and ended up falling off too!!

 

 

“WHOOPS!!”

 

 

_“-!!”_

 

somebody’s  _gotta keep you from losing your balance_

 

 

They were floating.

 

 

Honest-to-goodness _floating!!_

 

Roi’s arms were wrapped around her waist now, holding her up in an awkward bridal carry.

 

“You’re _flying-“_

 

_“I’m flying!!!!!!!!!!”_

 

He beamed as bright as the approaching rays of dawn.

 

“I’m a real hero now...”

 

 

The view was even more spectacular from here.

 

“Wow! You can see _everything_ from up here!!”

 

“I know, it’s so awesome- _!!”_

 

“Roi?”

 

He stopped gushing excitedly for a second.

 

“What?”

 

 

“I love you too!”

 

 

When the town of Everlock had been corrupted, the two had been unable to see the light.

 

Cruelly killed off by the Carnival Master’s evil minions.

 

Yet, this New Year’s Eve.

 

As they were bathed in the beautiful rays of the rising sun.

 

First Teala.

 

Then Roi.

 

Gazed into each other’s eyes.

 

_Slooowly_ leaned in...

 

And kissed.

 

 

“Oh my gosh I can’t believe it...!!”

 

Colleen squeed internally as the closest thing she would ever get to an OTP  _finally_ got their act together right in front of her eyes!

 

“Saf, you seeing this!?”

 

“Yes”.

 

Her hand reached out, and clamped  _firmly_ down on the Disco Dancer’s arm.

 

“And I think we should let them be”.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a happy New Year's Eve, and a happy New Year!! (:
> 
> (P.S. I think writing this made me a Roila person myself...I now see why you love them so much Birdy!)


End file.
